Passion at D Point
by senshiblue
Summary: Usagi finds herself in the chambers of Dark Endymion moments after arriving at D Point to confront Metallica. She is forced to choose between her passion for Endymion and concern for her senshi. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She watched them through the portal, her four friends wandering through the snow. They were shouting out her name, trying to find her.

They'd arrived at D Point in Arctic, the home of the Dark Kingdom and Metallica. Only moments after their arrival, a ball of dark energy had burst into view and taken Usagi away. Her friends were worried sick about her. Ami was typing furiously at her computer, but Usagi couldn't be found.

They didn't know that she had been taken to the Dark Kingdom.

They didn't know that Endymion had brought her to him.

She whimpered.

She felt his tongue dip into her ear again, his hot breath against her earlobe.

"Do you like that, Sailormoon?"

She tried not to moan.

They sat in the middle of a large chamber, she guessed Endymion's. He sat cross-legged on a large cot with dark velvet drapes, a luxurious material. He was fully clothed, in his prince's armor.

She was nude, her suit dissolving into ribbons when she arrived, her powers stripped by the proximity to the dark crystal. Apparently, it was to his delight.

He hadn't wasted time using his dark crystal to weaken her body.

His hands tightened at her breasts, squeezing and molding while she moaned.

"Your body is so soft," he whispered, "So beautiful."

While moaning at his expert attention, she opened one eye to stare at the monitor in front of her. The portal was an eye for the kingdom monitoring different parts of D point, magically following her friends as they tried to find her.

"My friends..." she said, "Please, they'll freeze out there." She gasped when he pinched her nipples, leaving a delicious tingling pleasure at her tips.

He growled impatiently, "I don't want you to be distracted by them."

He snapped his finger, and she saw on the monitor that a warm pink ball suddenly appeared around the senshi. They gasped, as the ball surrounded them with a light glow and then ascended into the sky, back in the direction where they came.

"Where are you taking them," she said, panicking.

"Back to Tokyo," he said dismissively, "Safe and sound."

She turned around to look at his dark handsome eyes, confused.

"Why didn't you hurt them?"

"Because," he said, "You're the only one I wanted."

With that, he crushed his lips hungrily to hers, his tongue darting out to thrust inside her mouth.

She groaned helplessly, turned on.

"And now you can focus on our pleasure."

She cried out when he thrust his hand down to her depths, surprised that she was wet and willing. She twitched involuntarily, her lower body arching somehow bringing his fingers deeper inside. She screamed out at the delicious impact.

"Maybe you're right," he said, panting against her cheek while he pumped his fingers expertly inside her, making her body arch even more, bucking inside the frame of his larger dominating body, "There is something that connects us."

"Pl... please!" she cried, panicking, her body climbing to great heights of pleasure, "I, Endymion, please I-"

She screamed out loudly, her body clamping down on his fingers. Instead of removing them, he thrust even harder against her, making her insides explode in bursts of color.

"Oh Endymion," she sobbed in pleasure, tears falling down her eyes.

"Did you like that," he chuckled.

She panted, still trapped within his frame, her eyes fluttering open and shut.

"My friend will worry about me," she said.

"I'll let you go in a few days," he said.

She turned around again, staring defiantly into his dark, predatory eyes.

He chuckled, "That's how long it'll take me to fully explore your body."

With that, he pushed her nude body forwards off of him, then picked up her legs and flipped her body around so that she was staring at the ceiling. She cried out, surprised when he used his large hands to push her thighs roughly apart and buried his head in her secret spot.

"Endymionnnnnnnnn!" she wailed.

"Your juices are delicious," he growled.

He licked fervently at the honey he had spilled from her, ravishing her clit with his hungry tongue.

"Ohhhhhhh," she cried out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

It felt good. Too good. She couldn't believe she was here, with him, his tongue deep inside of her. She cried out again, coming a second time, then a third, and eventually losing consciousness to the incredible pleasure the prince of the Dark Kingdom forced out of her body.

* * *

The room was dark now, the tainted windows no longer delivering light. It must have gotten dark. She opened her eyes, waking up from a restless slumber, her first orgasms having worn out her young body.

She was still lying on the cot, the shadows of the room obscuring her surroundings from view.

But then she saw him, his face patiently waiting. He stepped forward, the hard angles of the darkness revealing a smirking, dangerously handsome face. As he came towards her, more of him came into view.

His hard naked chest. His torso. His muscular sinewy arms. She stared breathlessly at his perfection. Her eyes wandered downwards.

His heavy, thick cock.

She blushed.

It jut out of her pointing upwards, virile and angry.

She looked away.

"You're awake, princess," he said.

"Endymion..." she whispered.

Her breasts were heaving in anticipation, her body undeniably turned on despite herself. This was him - her prince, her nemesis, her past love all rolled into one. Also a muscular man in his prime.

He pounced on her and she squealed, his hard, hot body coming over hers like a frame to trap her. She moaned out when he applied his lips to her neck and began to suck sensually.

"Delicious," he muttered against her flesh.

"Oh Endy..." she moaned in satisfaction, "Oh..."

Her body was wet, her honey ready to spill.

"I..." she said, her hands roaming over the hard muscles of his back, her breasts flattened against the ridges of his wide chest.

He pulled away from his neck and stared into her eyes.

"Sailormoon," he said, his eyes intense, shining, "Usako."

Her mouth opened in a silent scream when she felt him slam into her.

All the air left her lungs as his cock rammed past her defenses, destroying her from within.

Tears of pain and pleasure spilled from her eyes, her hands tightening into fists, toes curling, a deep burning pain exploding in spasms inside of her.

"Ahhhh," she cried out, whimpering.

"Usako," he repeated, withdrawing his massive cock from her, even the retreat seeming forceful in her small body. Then he pillaged her again, his cock entering with just as much force, making her bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"I... I..." she cried out, panicking, noticing that he was thrusting again, and again, and again, forming a rhythm of intrusions. She felt her vagina spasming and opening to accommodate him. Her juices spilled out more and more to accept this hard male body into her. Her sobs of pain were turning into moans of deep pleasure. Her toes curled and uncurled, her young body experiencing the love of a man for the first time. She cried out, tears still falling from her eyes as he picked up the pace, brutally ramming her into the cot.

She finally started to adjust, her long legs coming to wrap around him, her heels digging into his hard buttocks. He took it as encouragement, his thrusts becoming impossibly even harder, the penetration even deeper. She cried out, her thin arms coming to wrap around his hard, sweaty body. It felt too good.

He was really slamming into her now, his muscular body a blur as he rammed his hard length rapidly into her. Her legs flailed with the impact of each thrust. The pleasure was building deep inside her, climbing, climbing, climbing, climbing, climbing until-

She screamed out loudly, pleasure in her joyous cries as she orgasmed, her psyche completely destroyed by the deliciousness of his taking her ruthlessly. Her mind shattered. All she could feel was the center of her universe hammered by his masculinity. All she could smell was his sweat, his essence. All she could see was his dark predatory eyes that wanted only her.

She thought she might pass out.

But she was awakened to find that he had suddenly wrapped his arms around her body and stood up. She put her arms instinctively around her neck as she found herself above him, her vagina defenseless above his hard cock.

And he slammed her body down on him, making her scream out at the impact of his manhood inside her oversensitive clit.

He held her effortlessly up and moved her body up and down to pleasure himself. She was completely his, her body controlled by the hands on her buttocks, slamming her down on to him, lifting her to relieve the pressure only to slam down again, and again, and again.

He was thrusting up as he brought her hips down, penetrating her deeply while she cried out incoherently, completely mindless in his taking her body.

It was building again, her pleasure. But so was his. She could tell with his increasingly loud grunts, and the increasing fervor and speed of his thrusts. He held her body easily in his and used her tightness to milk his cock again, and again, more and more, faster and deeper and harder, harder, harderharderharderharder-

She wailed at the top of her lungs as she exploded again, feeling for the first time in her life the warm burst of a man's seed shooting into her defenseless naive body. The honey dripping out of her seemed to lubricate her channel for him, letting him thrust smoother into her through his own climax, his sperm spurting out as his cock remained buried deep into her, as if to ensure her body would take in as much of his seed as possible.

She panted, her orgasm having destroyed her.

He fell on to his knees, and slowly let her languid body back down to lie on the cot.

His cock still inside of her, lodged too deep to take out, he let his sweaty body lie over hers, his lips findings hers to lick and suckle at her tongue. With a tired moan, she reciprocated, her timid tongue coming out to touch his. He finally rolled off of her to lie on his back, bringing her body to lie above his, not wanting to pull out of her yet. She moaned, his vagina still twitching in rescinding pleasure, still fully feeling Endymion's cock that was finally growing limp but still deep inside.

With one last moan of pleasure, she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

She lay languidly on the bed.

She felt clean and dirty at the same time.

She'd woken up alone in his chambers. She'd found the bathroom and taken a luxurious bath, the water coming out fragrant with roses - he assumed that was to his design. Of course, the double doors to the bedroom were locked. She'd soaked there and sobbed, unable to believe she was trapped here at D Point, in his bedchambers, in the deepest part of the Dark Kingdom.

And that he'd taken her virginity, within hours of her captivity.

There was nothing to do but to wait. She'd tried every way to open the door, but there wasn't even a lock. She couldn't even look for a key to it. Either it was locked from the outside or it was operated magically. She walked around the bedchambers, finding nothing of importance. There weren't clothes in it, only the large bed where he'd taken her body, a large wooden table with a soft cloth on top and some fruits and goblets of sparkling water. The adjacent bathroom was ordained with a beautiful porcelain bathtub and freshly scented fragrances. She doubted it was his primary bedchambers, perhaps a spare.

Perhaps he designed it for her.

Her heart sank in the large bed. The sheets were still moist from her juices.

How long would he keep her here?

Were her friends safe?

How long had she been here?

She got up out of bed.

Thirsty, she went to the table and carefully picked up a goblet of sparkling water. She figured it would be safe. He wouldn't try to poison her while in his captivity - why would he?

She took a sip and noted the sweet tincture of a flower - perhaps a rose petal. Letting it wash down her parched throat, she rested it back on the table when she was done.

Then the room started to spin around her.

And she blacked out.

Her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered.

Where was she?

Her eyelashes twitched and she felt something warm in her belly. Her eyes flew open in alarm when she realized it wasn't her belly.

There was something warm between her legs.

She cried out, moving her arms to push herself away from whatever was intruding on her when she realized that she could only move her hands. And her feet. She pulled and stretched.

She was tied down.

Her wrists and her ankles were bound.

She panicked, crying out, starting upwards to find that she was strapped to the table, her view only allowing her to see the ceiling.

And between her legs.

She looked down, her view partially blocked by her own breasts but finding a dark head between her thighs.

She cried out when she realized that he was thrusting his tongue brutally into her channel and sucking her maidenhood violently, like a man starved.

"I... I..." she wailed, "Endymion!"

She felt his lips purse cruelly over her nub to give a vicious bite, making her clit explode with pleasure.

"Pl... please," she cried out, unsure what she was asking for, her voice bouncing around the wall.

It was in stark contrast to him, silently sucking, nipping, biting. She opened one eye, panicked as she looked down at him - his eyes were open now, staring intensely into hers, his head an up and down movement as he laved her harp methodically.

"Endy..." she whimpered again, and then her toes curled, "I can't... I want..."

He took her uncertainty as a cue to thrust his tongue deeper inside, the thick wet tool darting into every corner of her secret place.

She cried out, her naked body flailing as much as it could given the tight bonds.

Her hands balling into fists, toes curling, her body climaxed gloriously. She felt her juices spill wantonly out of her, her head pounding.

He finally removed his mouth from her flesh.

She barely registered his strong hands at her soft buttocks, gripping them like they were his and lifting her vagina up to his lips, like he was moving a delicious fruit up to his mouth.

Her legs twitched tiredly. She looked down, trying to catch her breath, looking at his dark, impassive eyes.

He finally spoke.

"You're mine," he said, a low rumble, "Your body is mine to feast on."

With that, he slammed her lower body up into his mouth and began to suck hard on her.

She cried out, tears spilling down both sides of her face as she exploded in pleasure. Her body was undulating uncontrollably, thrashing against her bonds.

She was his.

She could deny him nothing.

She was too tired to respond when his head finally left the place between her legs. She felt him crawl up over her body, over the board he'd tied her to. Her eyes widened and she moaned when he crashed his lips on hers, the taste a combination of his sweat in the hot room and her own juices. She denied him nothing, didn't know how to, as his tongue chased hers around her mouth.

She was enthralled in the deep and sweaty kiss, barely noticing the bonds around her wrists and ankles dissolve.

She barely felt his thick legs pushing her skinny thighs apart.

She barely realized he'd poised himself on top of her, in front of her, her legs now spread apart.

She gave a wordless gasp, mouth agape when she felt him enter her.

His impossibly massive cock slammed into her wet body.

He swallowed her surprised gasp, his mouth plundering hers even harder as he moved inside of her. He thrust again while she whimpered. He thrust and she whimpered. Thrust, whimper. All the time he kept his lips glued to hers, even as his plunges grew harder, more savage. She began to pant into his mouth, her thin arms wrapping around his muscle neck, hanging on for dear life as he thrust again.

The pressure in her core began to build, her juices lubricating her channel enough that the enormity of his member didn't tear her. But she felt so filled, her mouth trying to cry out but every time she parted her lips he'd kissher more savagely. She flailed her legs, taking it in, accepting the massive tool inside of her, driving in, spearing her, invading her.

She finally managed to pull away and he let her.

Her hands came to rest on his thick biceps, her eyes looking innocently up at him, wincing at the pleasured pain he caused her, and he stared back, his handsome eyes dark and predatory.

She whispered it.

"Endy..."

She closed her eyes, her body glowing as she climaxed around his cock.

He snarled.

As her body wet, she felt him pound harder, faster, rougher into her. His hands left her wrists to hold her hands, still forcing them down on to the soft surface but fingers interlocking.

Somehow, she found her own knees bending to lock around his muscular hips.

He must have considered it acceptance, since his eyes darkened immediately and reangled his cock, thrusting at a deeper angle.

The next brutal thrust sending her over the edge as her vagina spasmed.

She gripped him with her climax.

He pounded even harder into the tighter channel, a loud growl emitting from his chest.

There was no turning back for either of them.

He cock was a blur now, only a huge rigid ram pounding relentlessly into his captive princess. Slam, slam, slam, slamslamslam, slamslamslamslamslam.

He roared one more time.

She felt it, large amounts of hot seed shooting into her like a volcano had erupted inside her tiny body. She finally let herself cry out, feeling the hotness burn her as his cock - still hard, drove in and out of her defenseless, spasming canal. Her vagina was fasciculating out of control, trying to will the thick intrusive member out of her but simultaneously gripping it tight in its depths. She felt her canal fill, her womb full of his hot, dark seed.

Her body felt fully sated, satisfied, dirty, pleasured, calm, loved, violated, spent.

He fell on top of her, panting softly. She felt his sweaty body grip hers tiredly and pull her to his chest as he lay on his back. She rested her head at the crook of his neck, smelling is virility, his masculine sweat, his seed.

She let sleep take her.


End file.
